


A Night Of Romance

by Tamla



Category: Coronation Street, Female/Femae, Older Woman/Younger Woman - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Romantic Love - Fandom, Same Sex Love - Fandom, Sophie & Paula - Fandom
Genre: Coronation Street - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Summary: I wanted to write a Story about these two since I first saw them together.  In this Story I will be referring to Music since I am a self described Musicologist and have Sophie be part of a environment that even she didn't know about.





	A Night Of Romance

Sophie Webster was in a jovial mood and had so much to be grateful for. Her Mother Sally Webster Metcalfe was acquitted of Fraud Charges in a Charity Fundraising Scheme. It seemed that her Associate Duncan Radfield took the Money, and after seeing an intense Paper Trail that lead all the way to The Carribbean, he got caught and did time. He explained he wanted the Money to help his Daughter Olivia who never got over her Mother's death. 

They celebrated and Sally was grateful that things worked out for the best as was Tim Sophie's Stepfather. As for Paula, The Mastermind behind the solving of The Case with the help of a Friend who knew all about Ponzi Schemes, she was able to find out how it happened. Money was passed from "One Hand To Another" to the point of a ridiculous Paper Trail that included a Man named Lewis Archer who was dating Audrey Roberts who ran her own Hair Salon. 

The 40,000 that was "Missing" was the same amount that Gail Platt (Audrey's Daughter) had in her Account and when she discovered that she couldn't have the Money, she was crushed and angry. Even Audrey knew she hurt her daughter for falling for this Con Man. He also ended up back in Prison for Fraud but he knew he'd always get a victim to "use."

As for Paula she decided to treat Sophie to a very special evening away from Coronation Street. She picked up Sophie and took her into London, England where Paula took her to a Steak & Seafood Restaurant. They sat by the Window and saw the Ocean with a Ferry Boat going along the Water. 

Needless to say Sophie was in Seventh Heaven, she enjoyed her work at Speed Daal as well as The Bistro but this place was so far "Classier" than even anything that Coronation Street had. 

They started off with Cesar Salad with Fresh Lettuce, Red Onions, Shredded Cheese, Croutons & Bacon Bits. Paula had a Shirley Temple while Sophie had Red Wine. They also enjoyed freshly baked Rolls from The Oven that they slathered with Butter. There was beautiful Jazz Music playing in the background and although Sophie was more of a Pop Enthusiast, she didn't care. 

They could have played The Budapest String Quartet and it wouldn't have mattered. She was spending a Romantic Evening with a Woman that she was crazy about. 

When the Main Dish arrived Sophie was blown away. The Lobster was cut and prepared for her in advance, they had Garlic Butter to dip it in as well as The Steak. As they ate, they gave each other mischievous looks.

"So how do you like the food here?" asked Paula.

"It's fantastic!" smiled Sophie.

"I'd like to propose a Toast, to your Mom, her freedom and most of all to you." smiled Paula as she lifted her Glass.

"I'd like to do one as well, to you, helping Mum get free, and for being an amazing Lawyer." replied Sophie.

"Estoy con tigo esta noche." murmured Paula softly.

"What does that mean." asked Sophie.

"It's Spanish for Tonight I Spend With You." smiled Paula softly as she touched Sophie's hand. 

They savoured the Meal then they had a Delicious Dessert. For the both of them it was Cake with a delicious Cappucino. Paula then paid the Waiter with a Generous Tip, which he enjoyed. 

He wished them a good evening and to please come back soon.

It was such a nice night they walked around and Sophie was stunned at how much action took place on a Saturday Night. Folks walking around joking, laughing and talking. There was a Park with Benches and everyone seemed to be in a upbeat happy mood. Paula showed her some landmarks most notably Bookshops that she sometimes patronizes.

"When I sometimes finish a Case, I'll come in here for a Tea and just relax or get a Book that helps with a defense." she explained. 

"Wow, that's interesting." smiled Sophie.

"Yeah, when I was studying for my Degree, I practically lived in The Library and over the years they were Second Homes for alot of up and coming Law Students & Lawyers." explained Paula. "I got alot of work done there and since you had to be quiet, it helped alot." 

They continued to walk some more and even saw a Full Moon with Stars, Movie Houses, and other parts that made London so much fun.

They drove back to Paula's at 11:00 PM, and Paula asked Sophie if she wanted anything to Drink.

"A Coke would be fine please." asked Sophie.

"Okay, make yourself comfortable." replied Paula.

As Sophie walked around Paula's Living Room, she saw a Big Screen TV., with DVD's all alphabetized, not to mention CD's and Box Sets featuring all kinds of Music. From Aretha Franklin, George Michael, Motown, Stax, and The Sound Of Philadelphia.

"Wow a real music enthusiast." smiled Sophie. 

"Here you go." replied Paula with a smile as she gave Sophie the Cola Drink and had one for herself as well. 

"Nice place." smiled Sophie. "Certainly isn't Coronation Street." 

"Aww, don't think of it that way, it's not where you come from, it's where you end up, do you know that alot of Boy Bands and Girl Groups come from very humble beginnings and look at what happened to them." replied Paula. 

"Yeah, you're right about that." replied Sophie. "So what made you want to be a Lawyer?" 

"I have a Father who's a Lawyer so it became second nature to me." she explained. "Also I loved watching US Shows about Lawyers like LA Law, Ally McBeal & The Practice all created by David Kelly, there was also a Show called Hill Street Blues where Veronica Hamel who played Public Defender Joyce Davenport inspired alot of Young Women to be Lawyers." 

"That's interesting." smiled Sophie. "The Law Office that Adam Barlow and Imran Habeeb is okay but for some reason there's this lack of Sophistication, it's kind of like wanting a Decorator to make it more serious looking, maybe it's me but before them, there was never a Law Office on The Street, looking back there should have been, so many folks got into trouble who could have used their help." 

"There probably wasn't a supply and demand at the time." replied Paula. "In fact one Monday per month I do Volunteer work with Folks and tell them about Tenants Rights, Processing a Will, etc and the importance of looking over Contracts." 

"That's very sweet of you." replied Sophie. "I wish we had someone like you to talk to in our Community, but in the past we had so many shady folks including a Sociopath of a Financial Planner." 

"I heard, The Law Grapevine gets around and sometimes you compare notes on stuff." replied Paula. "Folks know what happened to your Mum, and they feel really bad over what happened to her, she was trusting like alot of folks are but she got out." 

"Yeah, I can't thank you enough." replied Sophie. "Since she's been out she's been more down to earth, doesn't take anything for granted, being able to eat what she wants, stay up late, one Night she even stayed outside enjoying the Fresh Air." 

"No worries." smiled Paula. "Hey she's lucky some Ladies and Gentlemen leave Prison after so many years of being locked up and have a hard time readjusting, some even break probation on purpose to go back."

"Yeah I'm just relieved and so is Rosie, she said she'll come home for The Holidays." smiled Sophie.

"Sounds great." replied Paula. 

"Oh have you heard from Isla." replied Sophie.

"Yes, she's fine enjoying herself and I love reading her E-Mails, she was telling me that there are so many Coffeehouses and as strange as it sounds, there's this Cleanliness that you don't always see home." replied Paula. "She's also meeting some amazing folks from all over the World, she's even learned to do Yoga and Meditation and she loves it." 

"Good for her." smiled Sophie. 

"You're probably wondering if I told her about us don't you." asked Paula. "I didn't I want to do it over the Phone, but in person, she deserves that much."

"Very classy." smiled Sophie. 

"Oh let me put on something for you." replied Paula.

So she put on "The Closer I Get To You" originally done by Roberta Flack and the Late Donny Hathaway that was later covered by one of Paula's Favorite Singers Luther Vandross (RIP) who had an uncanny ability like Aretha Franklin (RIP), and The Isley Brothers to take anyone's song and do such a brilliant Cover Version that you forgot there was an "Original". 

"Dance with me Sophie." murmured Paula softly. 

So Sophie did. As they put their arms around each other they swayed to the music.

"All week all I wanted was to be with you." murmured Paula softly. "It was like eternity for me to have you here."

"I counted the days as well." smiled Sophie. 

They continued to Slow Dance to other Songs like "If This World Were Mine" that was originally done by The Late Marvin Gaye, and Tammi Terrell but once again Luther hit it out of the ballpark with Cheryl Lynn, a Dance Music Diva who was popular in the US. 

Paula then softly kissed Sophie and their arms went around each other, their breathing got heavier. 

"Take me to Bed Paula, make love to me." replied Sophie. "I Want You So Much."

So Paula turned off her CD Player put away the CD, took Sophie's hand and lead her upstairs. 

When Sophie entered the Room, she was stunned. It was beautifully decorated with Rose Petals and had such a romantic vibe to it.

"This is so amazing." smiled Sophie. "Straight out of a Magazine." 

"I'm glad you approve." replied Paula softly. 

They gently kissed and slowly removed each other's Clothes, Paula then put on a CD that a Friend burned just for her featuring some of the most Romantic R & B Music. She then lead Sophie to the Bed.

"Do you know just how beautiful you are." murmured Paula.

"You make me feel beautiful." replied Sophie softly.

Their kisses become more passionate and Paula then moves on top of Sophie, her lips and tongue then move down to Sophie's Nipples and flicks them. Her hand then moves between Sophie's legs and is shocked to see how wet she has become. 

"So wet." murmured Paula. "Oh darling, you're so wet." 

Their bodies come into "contact" with each other and their hips start a sensual dance of desire. For Sophie, it was like an full initiation into Womahood, and although she enjoyed time with her "other" girlfriends, with Paula it was so different, maybe because she was older and more experienced but it was so passionate. 

"Oh God, Paula please don't stop." cried out Sophie.

"I won't." moaned Paula.

Their bodies moved harder and harder and before she knew it Sophie reached an intense orgasm. She felt so good, she then moved on top of Paula, and they continued to kiss each other passionately. 

In the background they heard so many romantic songs. From "Uhh Ahh" by Boyz To Men, Freak Me by Another Level, Don't Say Goodnight by The Isley Brothers, to I Want You by Marvin Gaye.

Their lovemaking lasted for hours and afterwards Sophie happily sleeps in Paula's Arms.

The next morning Sophie wakes up and sees that Paula isn't there but a Envelope is waiting on The End Table.

She opens it and feels absolutely fantastic.

"Good Morning Pretty Lady, here's a note from me to you, get washed & dressed and come downstairs and we'll have breakfast, your wish is my command." 

Paula XOXO

That made her feel great so she quickly washed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and dressed. She made sure her stuff was packed for later on and then went downstairs. 

"Well good morning." Paula smiled as she softly kissed Sophie.

"Good Morning yourself." smiled Sophie.

"So have a seat, let me pour you a Cup of Tea and what would you like to eat." asked Paula.

So Sophie said "Whatever is your specialty." 

Paula then whipped into action cooking Scrambled Eggs, Bacon, Toast, as well as Sauteed Vegetables & Mushrooms. She also provided Orange Juice and Coffee. 

For Sophie this Breakfast was paradise compared to what she ate at home. Not that they were struggling but for her as a Child it was Cornflakes, or Toast & Jam, simple stuff.

They happily ate and then Paula washed The Dishes.

They sat in The Living Room and just talked some more. 

"Boy that Breakfast you made was wonderful, thanks so much." smiled Sophie.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, you are quite welcome." replied Paula.

"So how's your work week now." asked Sophie.

"I will be working with Abi on her Case, I have this gut feeling she is being set up by Tracy Barlow, she has a bad history of breaking The Law and let's not forget that she's an Ex-Con, it's devastating when you're accused of something that you knew in your heart you didn't do but nobody believed you, also knowing Tracy's History with Steve from when they were Teenagers and somehow sabotaging things with other women didn't help either." replied Paula.

"God, I never thought of it that way, I know her but I don't know her you know what I mean." replied Sophie.

So they spent some time in the Backyard just relaxing and decided to go to a Chippy and just hang out. They later drove back to The Street, Paula dropped Sophie off explaining she had alot of work to do for the New Work Week. She softly kissed Sophie goodbye and would "Text" her later on. Sophie on the other hand got her stuff organized for the work week, went over her budget and just had a relaxing day. 

Later on while in bed she saw that her Phone Vibrated. She picked it up and saw a Message for her.

It Said:

"Had a wonderful night with you and a more wonderful morning, all tucked in for the night, thinking of you, pleasant dreams good night." XOXO. She even put in a Kissing Emoji which made Sophie feel great.

Sophie then replied "Pleasant Dreams To You Too, and had her own Kissing Emoji as well.

They each fell into a blissful sleep looking forward to the next time they would meet.


End file.
